Kill La Kirby Canceled
by Ccmonty
Summary: In the FAR future, Kirby and CO are swept away to Honnoji Academy by a mysterious portal. Now they have to find their way home and uncover what's really going on and what Meta Knight is hiding...Story in progress (Cover image by Triple Q on Deviantart)
1. Prelude

This page is for explaining when this story takes place as well as certain other details. If your not interested in this then feel free to skip to the prolog on the next page. This is also my first fanfiction and as such I don't know how to write stories very well so tips/criticism would be appreciated

Time setting

Kirby: FAR FAR FAR future set after every Kirby game ever (even those that haven't come out yet) Kirby can also talk now because I thought that having a main character only saying "Poyo" wouldn't make much of a story I know its kinda jarring but your on a fanfiction website you should expect some weird stuff

Kill la Kill: Takes place during the show and centers on the original story with certain events or characters changing due to Kirby and COs presence

Characters (That have changed)

Kirby: Older and wiser and can now talk. Has a new "copy visor" to make things easier. However he's still Kirby in the end so he's not the most serious guy and is very easily distracted by food, however he still on rare occasions eats people

Meta Knight: Masked knight whose past is a mystery. Wields the legendary sword Galaxia and is Kirby's teacher of sorts. He has his voice from the anime (Spanish Meta Knight is best Meta Knight)

King Dedede (or just Dedede): The self-proclaimed King of dreamland. He likes to act big and tough but he would rather have others to his work for him. Also has his voice from the anime (New Yorker Dedede is best Dedede)

Bandana Waddle Dee (Or just Bandana Dee): A heroic waddle dee who leads Dedede's royal guard. He takes his job very seriously however like most waddle dees if things get too scary he's the one who needs protecting and is often more friendly and cheerful then threatening and angry

Ryuko Matoi: A girl with a giant red scissor. Seeks to find and brutally murder her fathers killer

Isshin Matoi: Ryuko's father who somehow knows Meta Knight. Made the rending scissors and Kirby's copy visor.

All other characters are the same

Key items/weapons

Copy visor: Kirby's neat new toy. Allows him to select any of his copy abilities on the go at any time as well as copy new ones. Meta Knight gave it to him one day without much explanation as to where he got it from. (It's the same design as the visor Kirby gets from the "copy" ability in Kirby superstar)

Galaxia: Meta Knight's sword. Forged by the ancients with the power to dispel evil. It can heal the wielder, make them faster, summon a projection of a knight

Scissor blade: Ryukos sword given to her by her father on his deathbed. The person with the other half is the one who killed him.

Ok thats all enjoy the fic!


	2. Prolog

A/N This is mostly going to focus on Kirby and CO as I don't want to rehash the opening of KlK episode 1

Ah, dreamland, the land of peace, food, fun, and monthly elder god attacks. On this day in dreamland, we find the four heroes Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Bandana Dee having a meet up at Kirby's house I wonder what they are doing…

As Meta Knight walked up to Kirby's house he couldn't help but wonder for what seemed like the millionth time why Kirby hadn't upgraded. He still lived in his dome-like house, a door on the front with a window to the left of it. It had one room and a window next to the bed. Meta Knight was snapped out of his thoughts as he approached and noticed the amount of shouting going on from inside. Opening the door the source of the shouting revealed itself as one King Dedede was being infinited against a wall by Kirby while Bandana Dee was laughing his (metaphorical) head off.

"KIRBY I SWEAR TO NOVA IF YOU DONT STOP RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO TAKE MY HAMMER AND POUND YOU INTO THE DAMN WALL!" Dedede screamed like a salty five-year-old.

Kirby meanwhile had a look on his face that could only be described as "I have done a bad thing and I don't care". Meta Knight just stood there and gawked, why did he agree to do this, every time Kirby and Dedede play Smash Bros. together something always ends up getting destroyed. Having had enough of the screaming Meta Knight sighs and walks over to the power outlet and unplugs the TV. Everyone stared at him for a moment before screaming once again but this time at him.

"YO WHAT THE FUCK-"

"I WAS WIN-"

"I DIDN'T GET TO PLAY YET!"

were about the only things Meta Knight could make out.

Meanwhile somewhere else entirely

A large prison-like building stood tall at the top of a mountain, layered by small wood shacks at the bottom and big mansions at the top. And at the very bottom stands a girl with black hair and a single red bang wearing a leather jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, and white sneakers. On her back, she has a silver guitar case and on her face a look that says she's pissed as hell. The girl was Ryuko Matoi and she had come for answers.

Meanwhile back at Kirby's house

After A LOT of screaming everyone had finally calmed down, plugged the TV back in and were playing their weekly game of Smash Bros. Meta Knight had always thought it was amazing how through all of the adventures he and other heroes went on people had managed to capture every detail and record it in the form of a game. Not that Meta Knight minded of course as it was nice that people got to experience the history and it got kids more excited for school. However what he DID mind was how in the recordings of the Smash Bros tournaments they failed to reflect how much power he had except for ONE TIME. When he asked they said it was to "Balance" everything and make it fair but it was still upsetting how they change history just to make it accessible. Suddenly a violent shaking disrupted the game causing the TV to come unplugged again, Dedede to cower behind Bandana Dee and Kirby to run to his fridge to make sure it didn't break. After the rumbling stopped they all thought that was the end of it. Until the roof was torn off Kirby's house looking up they saw a horrible sight! A GIANT DIMENSIONAL PORTAL WAS SUCKING THEM IN. As the house started to float away being sucked in Meta Knight could just barely here Kirby say "Aw shit here we go again" and then the portal consumed them and everything went black.

A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the first part! I decided to give Ryuko a little screen time just to better establish where the story is starting off. Now if you will please click/tap the "next" icon THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!


	3. Chapter 1: The girl and the scissor

Kirby slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered he was in his house kicking ass in Smash Bros. Looking around Kirby saw…..he was still in his house? The first thing he noticed was that the window above his bed was broken. The second and much MUCH more alarming thing he noticed was that his fridge was broken.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled running over to his friend

"NO HE WAS SO YOUNG WHY WHY! WHY WORLD! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BEST FRIEND FROM ME!".

"Ahem"

Kirby was suddenly very aware of his three friends behind him. Upon turning around he Dedede was also on the verge of tears (He had some ice cream in the fridge he was saving), Waddle Dee was comforting him, and Meta Knight (from what Kirby could see with his mask on) looked like he wanted to face palm himself and slap all three of them.

"Oh" Kirby said weakly "I didn't see you guys there".

After a long pause Meta Knight spoke.

"Ok first Kirby you clearly have some problems we are going to need to discuss later, second i took a look outside and i have NO idea where we are."

Upon hearing this Kirby remembered what had happened prior to the untimely death of his fridge.

"The portal! Where is it?!". Kirby rushed outside trailed by the others he found himself in a small dirt lot between two houses. Stepping back to inspect the damage on his own house Kirby was surprised to find almost none apart from the broken windows.

"Well least my house is OK" Kirby thought to himself.

As he was looking around he took in his surroundings which were...depressing to put it nicely. All around for blocks were the same small brown wooden houses. However that stopped a long way up the hill where things took a drastic turn. Instead there were nice concrete buildings with lofts and paythed ground, in fact it seemed that the higher Kirby looked the nicer things became until the top of the hill were there sat-

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A CASTLE?!"

Kirby turned to the source of the noise where he saw Dedede jumping up and down like a child. "Now THAT's what i call summer house material!"

"What?!" Kirby yelled at the King

"WE ARE WHO KNOWS WHERE AND YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT A VACATION HOME?!" Before things could escalate as they were sure to Meta Knight stepped in

"This is Honnoji City" he said "And THAT" pointing up to the large structure "Is Honnoji Academy".

The three turned to face Meta Knight with puzzled looks. Meta Knight seeing them simply said "There's a sign over there." he said pointing to the conveniently placed sign

There was a bit of silence as no one really knew what to say. The silence was broken however when a girl came racing past them on a scooter so fast that everyone had to do a double take. "Who was that?" Bandana Dee asked.

"No clue" Kirby responded, "But it's not our problem. So Meta Knight what should we-Meta Knight?"

looking around Kirby saw the masked knight had vanished.

Kirby sighed "Well i guess we should check out the academy".

"You go without me" Bandana Dee said "I'm going to go greet our new neighbors"

"Yeah same here" echoed Dedede "I don't feel like walking around i'm gonna just stay here"

and with that the three of them departed (or in Dedede's case went back inside) and though none of them knew it they had all just gotten into ANOTHER adventure

Location: Next door to Kirby's house

Bandana Dee walked next door to greet the neighbors and was surprised to see the neon sign plastered above their door.

"Back alley doctor" he read "We've killed more patients then we've saved!"

"Why would anyone want THAT to be their tag line?" Bandana Dee thought. Ignoring the sign that he just saw he walked over to the door and knocked. Almost instantly the door was answered by a woman with brown hair and brown eyes who was wearing a pink dress which seemed to also have an apron sewn onto it and a light blue vest. She looked around for a moment before noticing him,

"Oh hello!"

She said in a singsong voice that instantly told Bandana Dee: yeah this is someone's mom. Bandana Dee after a short moment of hesitation replied

"Hello mam im from the house next door"

She looked puzzled for a moment but then seemed to remember

"Oh yes the house that fell from the sky! I was wondering who lived there! Come inside you must be hungry!"

surprised by the womans very strange hospitality to someone she met not more than a minute ago he didn't register the fact that he had been dragged inside and plopped down in front of a table. The went over to a cabinet and pulled out some kind of food.

"Uh mam-"

"Oh please no need to be so formal you can call me Sukuyo"

"Ok, uh Sukuyo you don't have to give me anything I just stopped by to say hello"

Sukuyo just smiled

"Oh it's not trouble go ahead dig in these are my famous mystery crockets!"

"What's so mysterious about them?" Bandana Dee asked inquisitively

The Sukuyos smile broaden "Because I don't know whats in them"

And with that Bandana Dee knew he had made a BIG mistake

Location: Inside Kirby's house

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE"

Dedede was asleep and thus contributed nothing to the chapter. Nice

Location: Destroyed Matoi Manor

Meta Knight perched in a tree careful to avoid being spotted by the girl and to avoid getting wet from the rain

"She sure has gotten big" He thought to himself "Last time I saw her she was just a child"

He surveyed the house. There was almost nothing left, the walls had fallen, the roof was destroyed, and _his_ work was lost. Meta Knight watch as Ryuko Matoi slowly walked through the destroyed doorway holding what looked like

"No. It can't be"

The girl was holding to what most people would seem like a giant red sword. But in reality it was a giant scissors, but only half of it.

"Isshin what has befallen you" Meta Knight thought

He was cut back to the events before him as he heard the girl begin to speak

"Father…." Ryuko plunged her sword into the ground "Im sorry father, I was this close to finding out who killed you, IF ONLY I WAS STRONG ENOUGH ID BEAT IT OUT OF HER"

Meta Knight was shocked

"Isshin is...dead.." He closed his eyes and allowed a single tear to fall for his friend "I knew this day would come just not when"

He opened his eyes "I guess it's time to keep my end of our little deal then"

Suddenly the floor fell out from under Ryuko and stunned Meta Knight watch the girl fall before the door closed itself. As it did a man stepped out from the shadows. He wore a blue collared shirt and black pants. He smoothed down his dark blue hair and removed his glasses

"Be careful what you wish for R-"

The man was cut off when in one swift motion Meta Knight jumped from his perch drew Galaxia and pinned him against the wall. The man's eyes went wide

"W-what the hell" was all he was able to say

Meta Knight making sure he kept his emotions in check spoke to the man very slowly in voice that could kill

"Who are you, what do you want with the girl, and why should i let you live"

Location: Honnoji Academy

" .Fuck."

Kirby had seen elder gods, weird bee people, giant bloody eyeballs, and even an insane lunatic but what was in front of him topped all that. A girl was hanging upside down on a giant X, which was in a boxing ring, which was in the middle of a courtyard. Kirby just stared for a moment not hearing what was said on the loudspeaker.

"Well looks like i was right" Kirby said under his breath "Here we go again"

Moving in closer he saw two figures. One a tall boy with green hair and a white shirt with matching white pants. A large bamboo stick was on his back. Kirby noted him for later as a good ability to get. The second was a shorter boy who was dressed in the same outfits however his had massive boxing gloves and helmet that didn't look much like a helmet. Kirby recalled Little Mac saying it was a head guard for boxers.

"What kind of school is this?" Kirby thought "Well no matter that girl needs help, so let's provide"

Equipping the Fighter ability and dawning a red headband Kirby launched himself toward the ring stuck the landing right behind the giant metal X and with a quick Rising Break smashed it to pieces freeing the girl who landed on her face. It was also then that Kirby became aware of the MANY pair of eyes that were looking in his direction.

"Hey you!"

Kirby turned to see the boy (who he assumed was a boxer of some kind) pointing his giant fist at him

"What do you think your doing?!" The boy yelled clearly pissed off

Raising an eyebrow (or at least giving a look similar) Kirby retorted "What do you think YOUR doing? Who hangs someone upside down on a giant X in the middle of a courtyard IN. A. SCHOOL?! What kind of fucked up lunatic would allow that?!"

"That would be me" a voice boomed

Kirby turned to the source and was surprised by what he saw. The person in question was a girl no more than 17 years old. She had long black hair piercing blue eyes on a face that spoke only business and wore a uniform similar to the one captain Vul wore, white with blue stripes and two shoulder pad thingys that Kirby never could remember the name of. In front of her a sword was stuck into the ground and she had both hands on top of it. Said girl was also standing about 300 feet above the ground and a small ledge.

"Geez did Meta Knight have human kid in secret or some shit" Kirby thought

Turning his focus back to the girl he shouted

"So your like the principles assistant or something? If so could you tell him/her id like to have a chat about how to run a fucking school properly?"

A gasp went through the crowd and looking around Kirby saw a mix of shock, surprise, respect, fear, and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the kid with the bamboo stick was trying to climb into the ring and he looked pretty pissed

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO ADDRESS LADY SATSUKI LIKE THAT!" the kid had almost climbed into the ring when the girl who Kirby guessed was Satsuki stopped him

"Hold Sanageyama"

"But my lady-" The boy who had been identified as Sanageyama responded before being interrupted

"Our fight is not with this….creature it is with the new girl"

Sanageyama bowed retracted himself from the ring and responded "Yes my lady"

"My lady?!" Kirby yelled in shock at him "What is she your queen or some shit?!"

Sanageyama said nothing but the grimace he gave Kirby said it all

"My position is none of your concern" Satsuki retired "However MY concern is why you have come here and disrupted the activities of a club"

Kirby expected a lot of things but not that. As he was stuggeling to retort a cloaked figure jumped from the crowd into the ring and landed in front of the girl who Kirby had almost forgotten about. Before he could say anything the boxer jumped into the ring as well

"Using a hostage to lure me here that's pretty low" The figure said in a voice that Kirby knew belonged to a girl

"Well getting someone else to do your dirty work seems low two new girl" The boy said gesturing as Kirby who waved sheepishly. After looking at Kirby for a moment that girl responded

"The hell i don't even know what that thing is. And besides" The girl said "im here now. So why don't we finish what we started this morning"

The boy smirked "I would love nothing more"

A bell dinged and Kirby saw a girl wearing a bikini with spikes on it. The boy rushed forward knocking the girl out of the way and unleashing a barrage of punches

"Ha the rings filling up with punches and now here comes a right hook..JUST KIDDING it's actually a corkscrew!"

Kirby watched in horror as the boys fist turned into a drill and slammed into the cloaked girl. However instead of running her through it only ripped off her cloak revealing

"HOLY NOVA WHAT IS SHE WEARING?!"

The outfit she had on would put Samus to shame and made Bayonetta's regular outfit seem kid friendly. It was all red and black consisting of what looked with shoulder armour, a VERY small skirt, gloves and high boots, and two straps holding it together. The girl was practically naked and Kirby could see EVERYTHING. Several people around him got bloody noses and started hooting and cat calling making Kirby glad he wasn't human and also confused as to what humans find attractive in an almost naked woman.

The boxer was shocked as well

"W-what are you wearing?!"

"None of your damn business!"

"You-you slut! Your using your body to distract me!"

At the word slut Kirby felt anger flare up. In everything Meta Knight had ever taught him one thing he emphasized was to never insult a maiden. Kirby was about to get in the ring and kick the boxer into the wall when a gloved hand reached out and stopped him

Location: Honnoji academy

"Meta Knight what are you doing here?" Kirby asked

Meta Knight didn't answer and instead said

"Do not get involved Ryuko must do this for herself"

Kirby gave him a surprised look

"How did you know her name?" he asked

Meta Knight immediately knew he had let something slip he shouldn't have. He must have still been on edge from what happened at the house

Location: Destroyed Matoi Manor about one or two hours earlier

The man's eyes suddenly took a very sexual look. Meta Knight started to get weirded out as it seemed like this was going to get into crack shit territory. But the man just smiled

"My name is Aikuro Mikisugi. And you must be Meta Knight"

Meta Knight eyes narrowed and he pressed his sword close to the man's neck

"How do you know me?" He asked

"Simple Isshin told me….."

Meta Knight was so shocked he almost dropped Galaxia

"He told me that he had a friend who wore a cape and a mask. And that he had a golden sword." the man continued "However he didn't tell me that said friend was a round stub with hands and feet"

Meta Knight decided to ignore the comment and instead held out his hand

"My apologies" he said "A friend of Isshins is a friend of mine"

The man reached out and shook

"Same for me. He always talked so highly of you back at HQ"

Meta Knight was puzzled

"HQ? Whats the organization"

The man as if he was expecting the question let his shirt fall all the way off and shouted to the heavens with pride

"We are. NUDIST BEACH!"

And that was when Meta Knight decided it was time to go

Location Honnouji academy

"Hey Meta Knight the girls sword just got bigger"

"Hm?" Meta Knight looked up and saw that indeed that sword had gotten bigger

"Decapitation mode.."

"Huh?"

"You will see"

As if on cue the boxer was launched toward Ryuko who took the sword and delivered a single blow destroying the boxers cloths and sending him flying at Satsuki. A wall of bodie blocked her and then another but the damage was done. Blood had been spilled on Satsuki's face. However instead of getting mad she like her followers she merely addressed Ryuko.

"You there new girl. Where did you get that sword?"

Kicking a microphone up from the ground Ryuko responded

"I got it from my father..and the other half...BELONGS TO THE PERSON WHO KILLED HIM!"

Meta Knight was shocked. But shock soon turned to anger.

"So that girl may know who killed Isshin?." Meta Knight thought to himself "Then I will have to extract the identity"

He started to draw Galaxia when all of the sudden Ryuko seemed to start a conversation with herself but Meta Knight could swear he heard another deeper male voice as well. Dropping the mic Ryuko said

"We'll finish this another time Satsuki Kiryuin!"

And then spirited away. Almost immediately school security started after her

"Kirby!"

"I gotcha one distraction coming up!"

Jumping in front of the guards Kirby equipped spider creating a giant web blocking their opponents path then ran after the girl with Meta Knight close behind.

Info updated

Characters:

Ryuko Matoi: Girl with a red bang, giant sword, and questionable outfit. Seeks her father's killer

Satsuki Kiryuni: Head of the school seemingly. Evidence points to her being involved with Isshins murder

Sukuyo: Next door neighbor. Friendly

? Sanageyama: A boy with a large bamboo stick

Aikuro Mikisugi: Strange man Meta Knight met and Matoi Manor. Says he knew Isshin

Matoi Manor: A once great house now destroyed in some accident

Honnoji academy: A strange almost militaristic school


	4. Chapter 2: Gathering intel

Location: down the street from Kirby's house

"Ok Meta Knight explain what's going on!"

Meta Knighted sighed as his young friend demanded the same thing for the 5th time. They had been walking home in silence however the air was thick with words unsaid.

"Kirby i will tell you when we get somewhere more pri-"

He lost his thought when he spotted the familiar figure of Ryuko being dragged into the house next to theirs by what seemed to be a group of young boys.

"Meta Knight? You good?" Kirby asked him

Ignoring the pink puffball Meta Knight took off toward the house as fast as he could go with Kirby trailing behind shouting for him to slow down.

Location: Kirby's house

Kirby breathing heavily caught up with Meta Knight who was crouching behind a fence

"What the fuck is your problem today?!" he whisper shouted only to have Meta Knights gloved had reach up to shush him.

"Ryuko was taken into that house-" he pointed "By those boys-" he pointed again this time to the three boys standing outside the house "and in this part of town something bad might be going on"

Kirby looked from his friend to the kids and back again

"Meta Knight those kids are like 8 years old what's the worst they can do"

Meta Knight turned to him

"You have played online with voice chat right?"

Kirby shuddered as he remembered all the toxic kids screaming that he was bad and weird things about his mom

"Yeah fair point so what's the plan?"

About 2 minutes of planning, 3 minutes of trying to wake up a very angry dedede, and another 2 minutes of re-explaining the plan later

"Hooligans!"

The kids turned to face Meta Knight as he spoke

"You have kidnapped a maiden with no doubt bad intentions, for this the price-" He drew his sword "-is death!"

On cue Kirby and Dedede jumped out hammers at the ready. The kids looked for a moment and then to everyone's surprise bowed on the floor and yelled in unison

"WE SURRENDER DON'T KILL US!"

The three looked at each other for a moment before Meta Knight responded

"Find we will overlook this for now BUT GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

And with speed sonic would be jealous of the 3 boys ran off to who knows where. The three warriors approached the door and with their hammers busted it open

"Evil doers!" Meta Knight yelled "Release the girl or-"

He stopped mid sentence and they registered the scene before them completely. Ryuko and a small family of four sat at a dinner table. A dog was on Ryukos lap and in the corner doing the dishes was

"Oh hey guys whats up?"

Bandana Dee looked up from what he was doing and looked happy to see his friends.

Without waiting Kirby said

"We came to free a girl from some rapists or toxic little boys or something. What are you doing here."

"Oh" Bandana dee responded "after I came over here Sukuyo-" He gestured to the tall of the 2 girls presumably the mother "-invited me in for some food and it was so good I thought it would be rude to leave and not help out a little. Then about an hour ago Matoro-" he gestured again this time to the little boy who had brown hair torn shorts a ragged black tee-shirt and "cool guy" sunglasses. -"Brought Ryuko here and she was hurt bad so Barazo-" he pointed to the larger man who also had brown hair and wore a collared shirt and tie with a brown overcoat which was odd as the rest of his outfit consisted of boxers and bunny slippers "-fixed her up nice and then Mako-" he gestured to the final unnamed female who had brown hair in a bowl haircut and wore a simple girls school uniform (something akin to a sailors uniform) "-came and told us everything that happened at the school!" Bandana Dee finished and looked at his friends "there's no rapist here". All three turned red at the fact that they had scared 3 boys senseless and busted in someones door. Surprising;y dedede was the first to speak

"Oh im very sorry for that it's not very hospitable to knock down someone's door, i'll fix that right away!" and he started doing just that. However Kirby knew he had a second motive but he didnt feel like discussing it.

"Oh hey your that pink guy who saved me!" Mako said which snapped kirby back to the moment

"Oh yeah i guess i am" he said sheepishly "Are you ok?"

Mako nodded "Yeah im ok im just glad no one saw my underwear!"

"Yeah good thing heh heh" Kirby suddenly felt very awkward "well i'm going to bed umm i'll see you around" and he rushed out the newly repaired door which dedede had left open when he left

"I'll take my leave to thanks for the food Sukuyo!" Bandana Dee said as he left and waved goodbye

"Your welcome feel free to stop by anytime" Sukuyo shouted back.

That left only Meta Knight.

"It has been nice to meet you all" he said graciously. He then turned to Ryuko

"Ryuko it has been a long time since I last saw you"

Ryuko looked puzzled "what do you mean this is the first time ive ever been in the same room as you."

Meta Knight seemingly ignoring the comment continued "Would you mind if we talked outside. It has to do with your fa-"

Before he could finish Ryuko was on her feet, had grabbed his cape and was dragging him outside.

He was shoved roughly against a wall and in another second was inches away from the tip of Ryukos sword

"Listen here whatever you are" Ryuko said with malice dripping from every word "If you know something about my dad you better spill it right now OR ELSE" she shoved the blade closer for emphasis.

closing his eyes Meta Knight began to speak

"I knew your father long ago back when you were just a child. I helped him developing your scissors and with making Senketsu, he even confined in me his deepest secrets." he stopped and took a breath to keep his composure "And now I wish to tell them to you. Not here however somewhere more private." he looked Ryuko in the eyes "Meet me and your old home tomorrow after school, there i will tell you everything" finishing his sentence he kicked Ryuko's feet out from under her, disarmed her, and had her own blade against her throat in what seemed like one move. "Including teaching you how to do what I just did" he flipped the sword around handing back to her hilt first "and one more thing" he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small mask, it was red on one side black on the other, he handed it to Ryuko "a warrior should always use protection you cant fight if you can't see" and with that he warped away leaving a stunned and confused ryuko standing by herself

The next day

Location: Kirby's house

The sound of a knock at the door was what woke Kirby up. Sitting up and looking around he saw everyone else had already left leaving various notes for him. The first from Meta Knight said:

"Kirby im going out for the day. Please make sure Ryuko (she's the girl with the big red sword and weird outfit) doesn't get into too much trouble and that Dedede doesn't try to take over the city.

-Meta Knight

P.S. I got a new fridge but didn't have time to get any food for it, your welcome"

The second note from Dedede said:

"Kirby im going out to do things that are 100% not related to a summer house so don't worry

-The almighty ruler of dreamland now and forever King Dedede"

And the last not read:

"Kirby, ill make sure Dedede doesnt stage a hostile takeover like he clearly wants to. If you're reading this then hopefully it's going well if there's smoke coming from the school year should probably run

-Bandana Dee"

None of these really filled Kirby with any kind of confidence or relief but at least he knew where everyone was.

Kirby walked outside and over to Makos house (He had decided to refer to it as Makos house because her name was the easiest to remember) and was about to knock on the door...when said door was flung open smashing Kirby into a wall, followed by a Mako running out of the house much faster then she should have been able to followed by Ryuko who looked like she had no interest in getting to their destination. Prying himself off the wall Kirby ran to catch up with the two girls.

"Hey Mako, Ryuko"

The two girls stopped and turned around as Kirby ran up to them

"Hey do you two mind if i walk with you? I don't know my way around yet" Kirby said hoping it was a valid excuse. Ryuko looked as if she was going to say something but Mako beat her to it

"Of course you can walk with us! You saved me from almost everyone seeing my underwear yesterday it's the least I can do right Ryuko?"

Ryuko once again looked like she was going to say something but just smiled and shrugged

"Yeah sure i don't see why not"

"Thanks"

Location: Honnouji academy

"Wait so let me get this straight" Kirby said again still baffled

"How you do in school determines where you live?"

"Yeah simple right" Mako said

Kirby shook his head. This place just got weirder the longer he was here

"Oh yeah Ryuko!" Mako said turning suddenly

"My mom said-" She was cut off by about 15 tennis balls hitting her face

"-That you can-" and then another 15

"-Stay with us-" and another

"-If you want!" and another

Kirby and Ryuko stared at Mako for a moment

"This isn't really the time to discuss living arrangements, what's the big idea!?" She yelled turning to face where the tennis balls came from

"Ah your the new girl and the pink thing that were rude to lady Satsuki"

Kirby turned to look at the speaker. It was a girl with blond twintails wearing a white dress and sunvisor with a recycle on it. The dress had tennis balls on the bottom and what looked like little red stars. The girl was also holding the biggest tennis racket Kirby had ever seen and not only that it was glowing red

"Just like the boxers gloves and outfit what did he call it? A goku uniform or something" Kirby thought to himself

"Stay out of this." The girl said

"Im Hakodate Omiko captain of the girls tennis club. Mako Mankanshoku has failed to fulfil her club obligations and must be purged via the 110 million cannon serve."

"110 million?!" Kirby yelled "What did she do that was so wrong"

"She skipped yesterday's practice"

"BECAUSE SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

Hakodate shrugged "Well you need permission for that"

Kirby was dumbfounded while Ryuko looked like she was ready to break someone's neck

Hakodate raised her racket

"Begin!"  
The row of tennis player behind her fired off another volley of tennis balls however this time Ryuko jumped in front of Mako using her sword case to shield them

"Get out of here Mako or else your going to be late!" she yelled over the din of tennis balls hitting her case

"Ok thanks, bye Ryuko, bye Kirby!"

Mako slipped by and ran to class

"So I assume you two want to take her place?" Hakodate stated

Ryuko shrugged "Yeah I owe her a meal and night lounging"  
"And I can't stand to see other people being attacked" Kirby added

Ryuko drew her sword while Kirby equipped Mirror

"Alright Senketsu let's show them what we can do!" Ryuko yelled

… nothing happens

"Uhhh Ryuko? You good?"

"Yeah just give me a minute! Come on what's wrong with you?!"

Ryuko started...talking to her cloths when suddenly a tennis ball hit her and sent flying into a stream of water.

"What a joke" Hakodate said signaling the other girls to fire off more tennis balls. Acting fast Kirby brought up his reflector shield sending all the tennis balls back at their servers and downing the entire firing line. Hakodate understandably seemed somewhat confused and just stood there for a minute.

"Listen kid" Kirby said "I've fought hellspawn, yarn demons, elder gods you name it I have probably fought it, a few tennis balls aren't going to do me in at most all they are gonna do is scratch me up a bit. So how about you just-" He was cut off by a booming voice

"I claim this castle in the name of me!"

"Oh fuck" Kirby said under his breath "Ill be back if you try this again!"

And with that he turned and ran toward the voice blocking the one or two shots that were fired at him.

Location: Honnoji main courtyard

"Your majesty please get down from there it's not safe and we might get in trouble!"

Kirby ran up to a distraught Bandana Dee and looked up. Standing high on the same spot Satsuki had stood the day before was the royal pain himself. Kirby sighed

"I thought you were going to stop him from doing this"

Bandana Dee jumped

"Oh umm…..hi Kirby. W-what are you doing here?..."

Kirby just blinked at him slowly and sighed again asked

"Ok how did this happen?"

Minutes earlier

"Great king no! We can't go up there we are going to get in trouble!"

Bandana Dee was pulled on Dedede's robe as hard as he could but the king could not be stopped

"Shut it!" He roared "I'm climbing up to that spot and announcing my claim over this here castle!"

He shook off Bandana Dee and ran up to the top

Now

Kirby slapped himself

"Ok what let up to that?"

Bandana Dee looked even more nervous

"Trust me you don't want to know"

Kirby decided to leave it at that and turn to shout at the king

"Dedede! GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE!"

Dedede looked down to him

"No way Kirby! This here is my town and ain't one gonna take it from me"

As if it was scripted Dedede was shoved off his perch and came tumbling down landing face first on the ground. Looking up to see who had pushed him Kirby saw an extremely large man with blond hair and chiseled features and once again he was wearing one of those weird white uniforms

"Listen up you three!" he boomed down at them "Lady Satsuki is the only one who is in charge here and you will respect her rules and the rules of this school!" he yelled with so much force that Kirby felt something he ate bouncing around inside him.

"And you pink thing! Lady satsuki wants to see you in her office"

At this point Kirby was getting pissed off. He hadn't eaten yet, he had to deal with a crazy tennis player and dedede, and now he had to go talk to some bitch about her rules

"No thanks i'm going to get something to eat"

He started to turn around but was grabbed suddenly by some kind of whip

"That wasn't a request that was a demand!" the man bombed again

As Kirby was dragged toward the tower and Satsuki's office he smiled as he saw Dedede being thrown out of the school gate followed by Bandana Dee close behind, at least one good thing happened this morning

Location: Elite four meeting room

Kirby was plopped not so gently onto the floor by the big man. Kirby took a moment to survey the room. It was dimly lit with a glass table, a small bar, two couches, and a throne of sorts on which sat Satsuki herself. There were also three other people in the room: the green haired guy from yesterday Sanagayama, an old looking buttler dressed in a black tuxedo, a boy with light blue hair, a collar that covered his mouth, and glasses who was at the bar typing on a computer, and a girl with pink hair and a band uniform sitting on a couch surrounded by stuffed animals. All three were wearing the weird looking white uniforms. The large man walked over to the throne and stood at attention before addressing Satsuki

"Lady Satsuki i have brought the pink creature as requested"

Kirby scowled "The 'pink creature' has a name you know!"

He was then given a death stare by the large man which would have given Ridley chills.

"And what would that name be?"

To Kirbys surprise the voice had come from Satsuki who turned to face him

"Its Kirby"

Satsuki smiled

"Well Kirby i have a few things I need to discuss with you"

Kirby raised an eyebrow

"Look if your going to try interrogating me i promise any tactic you use would-"

He was cut off by a hard slap by the large man

"YOU WILL SPEAK RESPECTFULLY IN THE PRESENCE OF SATSUKI KIRYUIN!"

Kirby just laid on the ground trying to regain his composure. The one in the band costume was the next to speak

"This is the thing that gave you so much trouble yesterday monkey?" She said her voice dripping with smugness

Sanagayama seemed to get flustered at the comment

"He broke four metal restrains with his bare hands and then made a giant spider web to trap security so i'm sorry if he gave me a bit of trouble!"

The blue haired boy just sat there observing the scene and occasionally typing on his computer

Satsuki cleared her throat

"I wanted to discuss your reason for disrupting school activities yesterday as well as ask why you are here in the first place"

Kirby picked himself up thought for a moment and then replied

"Well you had someone tied up and hanging upside down and i thought that was wrong. As to why i'm here i have no clue"

She eyed him for a moment

"Very well you may go, but I would appreciate it if you did not interfere with school activities in the future"

But at that point Kirby, not wanting to be there anymore had already smashed a hole in the wall and was flying away with Jet leaving the five in the room staring at the new middle finger shaped hole in the wall.

Location: Matoi Manor

Hours later

"You came later than expected"

Meta Knight address Ryuko as she walked toward him

"Yeah well i got caught up with some tennis with psychos"

Meta Knight smiled under his mask

"Sounds fun"

Ryuko seemed to be losing her almost non-existent patience

"Look wise guy are you going to tell me what i want to know or am I going to have to kick the crap out you first"

Meta Knight jumped from his perch and rushed toward Ryuko

"Yes" he said as his eyes started glowing green "I will tell you everything but you may not be so eager when i am done…."

A/N the next part probably won't be ready for like a week or so i wrote chapters 1,2, and the prolog in just about 4 days so I need a short break


	5. Chapter 3: Strings of truth

Location: Destroyed Matoi Manor

Meta Knight sat down on a large piece of ruble nearby and gestured for Ryuko to do the same. Once they were both sitting Meta Knight took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever reaction this girl was going to have him shattering what she knew about herself

"Let me tell you a story" He started "Once there was a man and a woman who fell in love and had a baby girl. The girl was born healthy and happy her entire life stretching before-"

"You said you were going to tell me what you knew about my dad, NOT SOME DAMN BEDTIME STORY!" Ryuko interrupted

Meta Knight sighed kids these days

"I'm getting there just be patient" he continued "Her entire life stretching before her. However the mother had other ideas. She wished to harness the power of life fibers to make herself immortal, the man blinded by love agreed to help. So just nine hours after the girl had been introduced to the world, she was hooked up to a machine." Meta Knight clenched his fists doing his best to remain calm "The cut the girl open and sewed life fibers into her, however the girl was to young and only minutes after they started the operation she flatlined and died. Her mother having no more use for her, d-...d-...drop-" Meta Knight suddenly unsheathed his sword and slashed at a nearby wall (or what was left of one anyway) until nothing remained except small chunks of plaster. Ryuko looked visibly shaken from the sudden outburst from the seemingly calm figure. Sheathing his sword once more Meta Knight continued quitely

"Dropped down a garbage chute" he turned to Ryuko

"That was a story about your family, and YOU were that girl." He walked toward Ryuko

"You Ryuko Matoi" He paused for dramatic effect "Are not fully human"

Ryuko just sat there for a minute before glaring at him with a death stare Luigi would be proud of

"Senketsu next time a weird blob superhero thing says he has info for me, make sure I don't listen" she said as she got up and started to walk away

"Agreed" The sailor uniform responded

Of all the reactions he thought he would get Meta Knight did not expect this one

"Ryuko i speak the truth, and I have more to tell you still"

Ryuko kept walking and waved her hand at him "Yeah yeah weirdo, ill believe it when I see it"

Meta Knight sighed, he was going to have to do this the hard way. In one motion he dashed over to Ryuko, unsheathing his sword once more with one hand and grabbing Ryukos with other and with a clean slice, cut her right thumb off. Ryuko screamed drawing her scissors and began slashing wildly at him

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Meta Knight dodged the slashes easily while Ryuko continued yelling

"YOU DONT JUST CUT SOMEONES FUCKING FINGER OFF!"  
Meta Knight ran into a wall. He was cornered. Ryuko walked up menacingly and raiser who scissor

"IM GOING TO TAKE YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF AND THEN SHOVE IT-"\

She stopped mid sentence as she caught a glimpse and her right hand, or more specifically, the thumb regenerating from it. Taking advantage of her shock Meta Knight swept her legs out from under her, got behind her and pinned her against the wall with Galaxia.

"You wanted proof? There it is" he pointed to her thumb lying on the ground and then to the new one on her hand. "A normal human can't do that i assure you"

Retracting Galaxia from the wall Meta Knight continued

"Your father wanted to tell you all this that night. But as you know things didn't quite work out"

Ryuko fell to her knees appearing on the verge of tears. Meta Knight felt bad for her, having your entire existence shaken cannot have been easy.

"How the hell am I alive" Ryuko said, her voice cracking

"The life fibers in your body healed your wounds, as they just did with your thumb. They enhance your speed and strength beyond that of a normal human."

Meta Knight sat down next to the broken girl

"Ryuko...i know this must make you feel like a freak-"

"FEEL LIKE ONE?! I AM ONE! I HAVE GOD DAMN MAGIC STRINGS IN MY BODY!" Ryuko yelled no longer able to hold back her tears

"Ryuko.." Senketsu looked at his wairer with concern

"You are not a freak Ryuko" Meta Knight interjected "In fact the life fibers within you allow you to wair and communicate with Senketsu in the first place"

"Huh?" She looked to him with tear stained eyes

"Your father made Senketsu for you and ONLY you, he's made from someone of your cells"  
Her eyes widened and did Senketsus

Meta Knight laced his gloves together

"You both are two halfs of one warrior, strong alone, unstoppable together and, the only ones who have a chance of beating Satsuki. And i intend to help with that task"

Ryuko stood up finally composed but still looking somewhat shaken

"What do you mean? Are you going to kick her ass for me?"

Meta Knight shook his head which also happens to be his body

"No. it's the Knights Code to never interfere with a rivalry."  
Now it was Ryuko's turn to sigh

"However...that doesn't mean i can TRAIN you to kick her ass"

*Insert training montage of Meta Knight training Ryuko*

The next day

Location: Honnouji academy

"Are you sure your ready? I would be happy to train you for one more day"

Meta Knight and Ryuko were walking toward the school Mako bouncing around beside them

Ryuko just smiled cockily "Nah im good" She slammed her fist into her palm "I'm going to kick Satsuki's ass and find out who killed me dad"

Meta Knight nodded

"Very well however my offer will still stand. There are many more things I wish to teach you"

Walking through the school front gate the three were greeted with a large makeshift arena

Ryuko chuckled "really rolling out the red carpet for me huh"

Suddenly a light flashed and a stairway appeared and down it walked none other than Satsuki Kiryuni

"Matoi" she said "I believe you said we were going to 'finish this thing'?"

Ryuko glared back "You bet your ass we are" she turned to Mako and Meta Knight

"You two should move somewhere safer"

"Good idea i want to live a long and happy life" Mako said and ran off to the stands

Meta Knight simply nodded and curled into his cape warping away to a spot on top of the entrance way

"Now, lets see if she absorbed everything from yesterday"

The girls were in a standoff most likely exchanging words but Meta Knight couldn't hear what was said. Then with a blinding flash both girls activated Kamuis creating a shockwave the blew the stands and barriers away along with quite a few students

The girls walked toward each other and Ryuko smirked

"Cool, now lets see if you can back it up or if your just blowing hot air"

She charged at Satsuki who slash at her forcing Ryuko to block. The two then began exchanging blows at a rapid pace until Ryuko rolled being Satsuki and slashed at her back. Amazingly Satsuki deflected it

"Impressive more than i ever imagined"

She then flipped Ryuko and with a small tap from her hilt launched her into a hallway

"Ryuko!" Meta Knight called

After a minute or two Ryuko was launched back into the courtyard with a violent explosion

"Why isn't she using what I taught her?" Meta Knight thought

A flash of light appeared and when it dispersed it revealed Ryuko Kamui deactivated. More words were exchanged before Satsuki yelled with forced behind every word "To achieve true power THIS is the form a Kamui must take! You cling to the views of the masses but i will not be ashamed! If it means I can achieve my ambitions i will show my breasts for all to see!"

Satsuki raised her sword above her head

"For I know that my actions are utterly pure!"

Meta Knight looked around for someone who could help. Kirby? Nope. Dedede? Noepe. Bandana Dee? Nope. Mako? Meta knight looked around and saw Mako out cold against a wall but seemingly unharmed

"Then it falls to me"

Warping in front of Ryuko Meta Knight took out Galaxia and blocked Satsuki's sword before it could strike Ryuko

"I wouldn't say acting as a tyrant of a school classifies you as 'pure' child"

He thrust his sword upwards and delivered a powerful kick to Satsuki's gut sending her flying

He turned to Ryuko.

"Matoi, it seems to me from what Satsuki said that to access your full power you must ignore the opinions of others." He gripped Galaxia "You are in no condition to keep fighting, i will take it from here"

He charged at Satsuki who was still recovering from his last attack. He rushed in unleashing a flurry of slashes all of which Satsuki blocked. Then quickly followed up with a mach tornado followed by a drill rush.

Satsuki was launched against the wall again and was quickly pinned to it by Meta Knight, Galaxia against her throat.

"Just because you have a Kamui doesn't mean your better then Matoi" He said menacingly

"Who-" she gasped

"I am Meta Knight" Meta Knight interrupted "I do not fear you, I do not respect you, I do not wish to waste my power on you; someone who would kill a foe who would attack defeated. And know this: Matoi is under MY protection"

He pushed Galaxia closer

"If you try to attack her without reason, if you try to use something against her, if you take someone she cares about. I will be there, to snuff out your life in an instant."

He backed off allowing her to fall to the ground and walked over to Ryuko boosting her up on his back

"Ryuko is going to crush you 'Ambitions' to dust. And i will be there to help her"

And with that he warped away leaving the destroyed school yard behind


	6. Chapter 4: The perfect training ground

Chapter 4: The perfect training ground

A/N: so from here on out im going to try to write Ryukos perspective a little more. The reason i haven't been up to this point is well im not 100% confident in my ability TO write her correctly so apologies if she seems somewhat off. Also if you thought the last chapter seemed rushed...it was i was leaving for europe (hello from europe BTW the video games stores here rock i already got MM2 and FIVE rare amiibo suck it game stop) and was rushing to finish a chapter to tide everyone over. That's all for now BACK TO THE STORY!

Location: Kirby's house

Ryuko felt like shit. EVERYTHING hurt, hell it hurt to even move.

"Here eat this"

Ryuko with effort turned her neck to look at the speaker, who happens to be the small orange buy with the blue bandana, he was holding up a tomato with the letter M on it which instantly set off a few alarms

"Uhh" Ryuko said trying not to be rude "No thanks little guy i-" she winced as she sat up in bed. Wait...she didn't have a bed! Suddenly wide awake Ryuko sprang up ignoring everything her body was telling her and frantically looked around. She was in a small house with a TV in one corner and a fridge in the other. She grabbed the little orange guy Bandana Dee she thought was his name and pinned him against the wall

"OK PUNK, YOU GOT FIVE SECONDS TO TELL ME WHERE THE HELL AM I OR ELSE-"

"Ryuko calm down your blood is boiling."

Ryuko looked down to see the "face" of Senketsu still on her person

"Our masked friend took you here after you passed out in the fight. Were at his house right next door to Makos place, everythings fine"

Ryuko calmed down a little from the reassurance her Kamui gave her. It was weird as hell that he could talk but it was nice to have someone to keep her level when she needed it

"Now please put Bandana Dee down i think he's going to have a heart attack..or whatever the equivalent is"

"Huh?"

Ryuko looked back to the creature still pinned against the wall and saw that he was frantically waving his arms and feet, and was looking VERY pale

"Oh! Im so sorry little guy"

She gently set him down on the floor. He stood still for a few seconds...then fell flat on his face

"Don't worry that happens a lot"

Ryuko looked to the doorway to see Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede.

Kirby and Dedede walked over to Bandana Dee and the latter bopped him on the head which made the little guy spring up

"I'M AWAKE I DIDN'T PASS OUT AGAIN!"

While that was going on Meta Knight motioned for Ryuko to follow him outside which she did if only to excuse herself from the situation she had caused.

"You didn't learn anything from me did you?" The Masked knight said

Ryuko bristled at the comment

"What did you expect all you did was show me some fancy sword moves!"

"Because I was under the impression you actually KNEW swordplay, which, im guessing you don't"

Ryuko tried to think of a come back but couldn't find one that didn't sound like a five year old arguing to their mother.

"Yeah i have no idea what the fuck im doing" she said after a sigh of defeat.

She expected the knight to get angry, or frustrated, or start laughing at her. Instead he reached up and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Ryuko. I never learned traditional swordplay until I was well into my career as a knight"

He said it like a father comforting his daughter, it was weird but it felt... retracted his hand and his voice took on a more serious tone

"However I didn't just call you out here to give you a pep talk and send you home."

She raised and eyebrow "Then what DID you call me out here for" she said not really interested either way

"Simple" The knight said "I believe I have figured out the secret to unlocking Senketsus full power"

She was suddenly very interested in the conversation and she knew Senketsu was as well

"Well?! Let's hear it!"

Meta Knight paused for a few moments and then finally replied

"You have to stop being embarrassed about people seeing your breasts"

Ryuko's face instantly turned the brightest shade of red possible and Senketsu made a noise that made it clear he was very amused by that fact

"W-what?!"

Meta Knight blinked

"Oh yes i should probably explain. You see it was something Satski said during your fight, about 'holding on to the views of the masses'"

Ryuko did vaguely recall that

"So it would seem you cannot fully synchronize with Senketsu if you hold onto that shame"

"Ryuko i think he's right" the uniform in question said "In fact that might be why I have to take so much blood from you."

Ryuko thought about it. It did make sense. If she was a life fiber hybrid (whatever the hell that really even was) then she should have an easier time then satsuki using her Kamui. Hell she had gotten a head start, yet the first time Satsuki used hers she kicked Ryuko's ass easily.

"I...guess that makes sense" She said at last

"That is all i had to say" Meta Knight said rather abruptly ending the conversation "Just think on that. You should go now i told Mako you would be home for dinner"

At the word dinner Ryuko realized just how hungry she was

"Alright then" she said putting her arms behind her head "See ya"

Meta Knight nodded and Ryuko walked off cheeks still abit red from the conversation she never thought she would have

The next day

Kirby was very upset. He not only had been woken up early but he was woken up by a fucking tornado siren which made the Dedede and Bandana Dee panic making MORE noise. Worse still the siren sounded FIVE TIMES and by the fifth ring Kirby was ready to bust some heads. Getting up he went over almost broke his door off its hinges and screamed

"WHOEVER THE FUCK IS MAKING THAT NOISE I WILL FIND YOU AN-" he was cut off when he was swept up by a massive crowd of students and almost trampled. After managing to get on top of everyone's heads Kirby was able to see Ryuko (who was wearing pajamas for whatever reason) and Mako on Ryuko's Scissor blade case. Kirby jumped onto it without hesitation startling the two girls and causing Mako to almost fall off. But she recovered and without missing a beat started talking to him, which on any other day he would be happy to do. But not today, not when he wasn't running on his needed twelve hours of sleep, but not wanting to hurt the girls feeling or piss off Ryuko by doing so he just went along

"Hey Kirby! I didn't know you went to school here!"

Kirby kind of glared "I dont." he said groggoly "I was trying to sleep when a fucking tornado siren went off"

"Yeah apparently it's 'no tardy day'" Ryuko explained

Kirby raised his eyebrows (or whatever it is that he could do) "No Tardy Day?" he asked

"That's right no tardy day! The most important day of the semester, if your late today you get kicked out of school and your house!" Mako said not taking a breath at all

"Wait…." Kirby said "so if your tardy today you get expelled and kicked out of your house"

"Yep!"

"For being late to school"

"Yep"

Kirby looked from Mako over to Ryuko who just shrugged

"Man this place is fucked up"

"Yep" Ryuko responded this time

Kirby then realized something

"Wait if your school starts at eight...WHY THE FUCK DO WE WAKE UP AT FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!"

"I'm so glad you asked!" a voice boomed

"Ah fuck" Kirby groaned "Please dont be-"

A giat crash sounded and a fucking tank rolled through several buildings with who else except Ira Gamagori riding on it front and center

"Do I detect some confusion Ryuko Matoi?" he boomed

"Bite me elite jerk!" Ryuko responded

"My title is head of the disciplinary committee AND MY NAME IS IRA GAMAGORI!"

The large man then stared at Kirby

"And you!" he said "You were told not to interrupt any more school related activities!"

Kirby just flipped him off to the best of his ability jumped off the scissor case and walked home while shouting behind him "Fuck this shit im out"

The large man turned his attention back to Ryuko

"Now as i was saying, TODAY IS NO TARDY DAY. ALL STUDENTS MUST NAVIGATE THROUGH an OBSTACLE COURSE AND MAKE IT TO TO SCHOOL BY 8:30, THOSE WHO FAIL WILL BE EXPEL-WHAT THE HELL?!" He suddenly stopped his tirade "THATS IS NOT A REGULATION UNIFORM!"

Ryuko blushed heavily and tried to cover herself up

"But my Kamui is in the wash, it's getting dropped off!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!" The big man roared "THAT OUTFIT IS NOT SCHOOL APPROPRIATE AND IS an INSULT TO HONNOJI AND LADY SATSUKI. It'S A MORTAL INSULT!"

"It is so not!"

Gamagori jumped, startled by Mako who had somehow materialized next to him

"She was asleep until a minute ago!" Mako continued unfazed by Gamagoris reaction "Its normal for people to…."

While Mako continued her lecture Ryuko thought once again about what Meta Knight had said about "holding on to her shame". Was that really the only thing keeping her from being about to beat that bitch Satsuki? I mean if she could fight dressed in that then there was no reason Ryuko couldnt to ...right?

"Matoi!" Ryuko was snapped out of her thoughts by Gamagoris booming voice "I've decided to overlook your choice in wardrobe" he gave her a smirk "But i'm curious to see how you think you'll be able to reach the school without you precious Kamui?" reaching down to his belt gamagori grabbed what seemed to be a trigger and pressed it. Suddenly the town was rocked with explosions as an obstacle course burst out of the ground "BEHOLD THE DISCIPLINARY COMMUNITIES IMPREGNABLE BARRIER!"

Ryuko stared at the death trap, which was no exaggeration as skeletons and blood covered it.

"Whoa!" Mako said amazed "Its like the whole citys been turned into a giant amusement park!"

Ryuko was once again dumbfounded by Makos obliviousness to danger and smiled

"Heh, the way he talked it up i was expecting something scarier" she drew her scissor "alright i'm gonna bust through all your traps!"

Meta Knight was returning from his morning flight when he saw what was going on and that Ryuko was already having what was quickly becoming her daily stand off against a club president for student council member. He had just about gotten over to her when the crowd suddenly exploded into a frenzy and rushed a set of stairs that was in front of them with Ryuko and Mako out in front ...only for the stairs to retract sending everyone tumbling back down. Meta Knight reacting quickly swooped in and grabbed the two girls hoisting them up to the top of "You two ok?" he asked

Ryuko stood up "Yeah thanks for that," she said

"Think nothing of it"

They were interrupted by Ira Gamagoris voice calling to them once again from a passing cable car

"Congratulations on reaching the first checkpoint!" he said "oh and i should mention: use of the no star cable car is prohibited" he pointed to said cable car which was covered in some kind of vines "obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! See you at the academy!" he laughed as he rode away

"999 more traps to go?!" Mako said in a worried tone as she pointed to a monitor next to them "That's more than usual!" although Meta Knight doubted that

Ryuko glared "He's trying to sike us out! Come on Mako" she said but before she could go anywhere a girl with brown hair, glasses, and most noticeably her arm in a sling bumped into her and fell to the ground.

"Look it's our classmate Maiko Ogure!" Mako said somehow SLIDING over to the girl

"Young lady are ok?" Meta Knight question moving over to the girl "Can you get up? Can you move?"

The girl sat up and opened her red eyes which instantly made Meta Knight suspicious. 9 times out of 10 people with red eyes was up to no good but he didn't say anything

"Why if it isn't Mankanshoku! And your the transfer student Matoi! Oh and the masked warrior!"

She looked down "Yes im ok but, i caught my arm in that trap. It hurts but ill live" she said as she struggled to get up "You go without me i'll make it on my own. Id only slow you down"

Ryuko turned "yeah she's probably right come on Mako" at this the girl started to struggle even more which set off even more red flags for Meta Knight.

"Ryuko!" Mako said

Ryuko turned back and gave her classic smile "Geez putting on the brave act? Alright you win." she slung the girls arm over her shoulder "hand on tight ok. We'll all get to school together!"

"Thank you Matoi" the girls said while Mako gave a little yay, Meta Knight however grimace under his mask. This girl was bad news he could feel it

"Are you sure you want to help take it?" Mrs Mankanchou asked Bandana Dee

He gave her a happy expression as he couldn't smile "It's no problem! I like to help others" and I don't trust those two to deliver the Kamui on time but he didn't add that part.

Mrs Mankanchoku smiled "Well i appreciate it! Now you four better be off!"

"Don't worry dear!" Mr Mankanchoku said "We'll have this delivered in no time!"

The three Mankanchoku boys had volunteered to deliver Ryuko's Kamui to her at school when it was done in the wash. Hearing news of this Bandana Dee thought of about 50 ways this could and would go south and with Kirby in the worst mood he could be in and Dedede still asleep somehow he decided to tag along. They got into the Mankanshoku blue pickup and sped off with Bandana Dee waiting to see what way the would go wrong in

Meanwhile back on the course the group had reached a loop-de-loop in the road

"How the heck are we supposed to get up there?!" Mako exclaimed

Ryuko grimace "Welp we're screwed. This would be a piece of cake if i had Senketsu…"

She turned to Meta Knight "can you fly us up there?" she asked hoping he would say yes

he shook his head "We are already on thin ice as it is and I fear if I interfere too much that it could lead to action being taken against me and my 3 companions"

Ryuko's face fell

"However" the knight continued "I would suggest climbing on the spikes"

"Make way! Com'in through! Back alley doctor Barazo is making a house call! Unless you want a car up your ass move it!"

The blue pick up sped along the street racing to catch up to get to the school

"Hey that's Ryuko up there!" Mataro said pointing to the girls and they traversed the spikes. Somehow getting the car up onto the roof the four of them started to yell to Ryuko to try to get her attention, but then option number 69 of what bandana dee thought could go wrong, went wrong. The girl Ryuko was carrying started to slip and grabbed onto her pants pulling them down making Ryuko turn red and the 3 mankanshoku men get nose bleeds

"EYES ON THE ROAD EYESON THE ROAD" Bandana Dee shouted to no avail as the car crashed into a wall and Bandana Dee face palmed

Meta Knight face Palmed at the sight of the delivery boys failing horridly and the other slap told him Bandana Dee did the same. Flying down he grabbed Maiko and carried her to the top and then repeated the process with the other two and hoped that things would get better from here. They didn't. At all. Coming across a beam perched over a pit of lava everything went smoothly until Maiko got arm pain and stopped causing the beam to snap and send the four of them nearly to their deaths if Ryuko hadn't been able to grab Mako and Mako. Next they came across a hill, which at first seemed harmless...that is until the giant ball started rolling down it. Meta Knight jumped in front to cut the ball into pieces when maiko tripped snagging his cape causing him to fall over which in turn make the four of them get caught by the ball which then hit a wall and exploded. Then Mako fell for a trap which consisted of a trail of cheese leading to a basket being held up by a stick. She was pushed out of the way by Ryuko who got caught instead and came up with a face full of pie which Mako ask to lick. Next Meta Knight was thrown into a pit of alligators when Maiko 'accidently' ran into him. While Mako cheered him on he heard Ryuko mumble something about really wanting Senketsu and Meta Knight inclined to agree.

"I'M COMING RYUKO!" Mataro, Guts, and Bandana Dee were now on Mataros bike after the car had crashed and were speeding along once again when Bandana Dee spotted her reaching out to catch a girl as she was trying to cross a spike pit

"Look up there!" he called

"Speak of the hottie" Mataro said earning a glare from Bandana Dee

The girl then chose to jump missed Ryuko completely and once again grabbed her pants and pulled them down in the process making Ryuko turn red once more and giving the Mankanshoku boys nose bleeds again causing them to crash into a wall.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOOK WHERE THEIR GOING AROUND HERE?!" Senkestu yelled

"Beats me" Bandana Dee replied

"What's that?" Meta Knight asked pointing to a group of students sitting on the ground

"Thats Sudo-homeroom" Maiko explained "They cant race the reality that they'll get kicked out of their homes tomorrow"

Meta Knight glared "Despicable"

Ryuko nodded "Yeah. that's just one more thing Satsukis gonna pay for when-" she was cut off by a crash behind them. They turned and saw ...a robot?! Not just that it looked ALOT like Kirby and he was even piloting the thing and he looked PISSED

"IF I CANT HAVE MY SLEEP" he yelled "THEN THEY CANT HAVE THEIR FUCKING VICTORY!"

"Oh no" Meta Knight said

Suddenly the armour shifted now becoming rainbow colored instead of pink and gaining a giant vacuum which promply turned on sucked up Mako,Ryuko,Maiko,Meta Knight, and all the Sudo-homeroom kids and blasted them towards the school before the pink puff started going to town on the rest of the course.

"Holy shit we actually made it" Bandana Dee said with surprise. He had been riding Guts and the two had finally made it to the school

"GUTS!" the dog said making Bandana Dee wonder again if it was really a Pokemon

"Alright" he said "Now the only question is where-" he was interrupted by a huge pile of students (and Meta Knight) landing on him.

Meta Knight untangled himself from the pile seeing Maiko, Mako, and Ryuko had done the same.

"We made it" Mako said happily "And we still have 30 minutes to get to class!"

"Hey Ryuko!" someone called

Bandana Dee rushed over with the Kamui in hand "Delivery!"

However he was stopped short when Maiko kicked him directly in this face sending him flying and making him drop Senketsu which she promptly picked up

"Heh heh heh" Maiko giggled evily while Ryuko and Mako started

"What the hell? Why did you do that Maiko?!" Ryuko asked

Meta Knight drew his sword

"I've been waiting for this moment. You fell for my injured no star classmate disguise! But my true identity...IS HEAD OF TRAP DEVELOPMENT!"

Ryuko glared and Mako gasped, while Meta Knight gave a small smile knowing his knights intuition was right

"Trap development huh?" Ryuko said her tone ice cold

"Thats right!" Maiko said clearly very proud

"So your the one who makes all the traps?" Ryuko asked

"Yep! Every single trap was developed by me and me alone!"

"So it's because of you we had to make up so early?"

"No shit sherlock" Maiko laughed "Geez you really are as dumb as i-" she was cutoff by a crash behind her

"SO YOUR THE ONE WHO WOKE ME UP AT 5AM?"

Maiko turned slowly to see a very pissed off Kirby standing behind her. It dawned on her that she was screwed so she skipped the rest of her speech and skipped to the good part as she quickly put on Senketsu.

Ryuko snorted "Heh good luck trying to sy- WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Maiko had synchronized. First try

"WHAT THE HELL SENKETSU?!" Ryuko yelled

"Im sorry Ryuko. But this girl has no shame" the Kamui replied

"Now" Maiko said turning to face Kirby "Lets see how long it takes for me to-" she was interrupted for probably what was the collective 15th time that day when Kirby punched her so hard that it tore Senketsu off her and flung her against a nearby wall

"NO ONE. INTERRUPTS. MY. SLEEP." he boomed "NOW I'M GOING BACK TO BED AND THE NEXT PERSON WAKE ME UP IS GONNA GET SOMETHING WORSE" and with that he stormed off

"I should make sure he doesn't destroy the town" Meta Knight said before running after him grabbing Bandana Dee on the way out. Now it was just Mako and Ryuko staring dumbfounded trying to process what just happened and Ryuko being sure of one thing: that she had to get naked if she wanted to win.


	7. Chapter 5: Dueling wills

A/N: ok i'm going to skip episode 5 because I can't for the life of me think of a plot for it that wouldn't just be exactly the same no variations. So episode 5 plays out the exact same. I also have noticed i have been putting the spotlight on Meta Knight a lot more than the other characters and i'll try to not do that as much.

Location: Destroyed Matoi Manor

"That's quite a tale, i'm sorry i was not around to assist." Meta Knight said after Ryuko told him the events of the day prior.

Ryuko shrugged "Nah its fine" she said nonchalantly "Senkestu handled it so I don't think that guys going to be a problem"

Meta Knight nodded "very well" he said getting up from the brick he was sitting on. After Ryuko's subpar performance against Satsuki, Meta Knight had decided Ryuko need more training which after some convincing from her Kamui she agreed to. She was learning quite fast as well already mastering the art of basic sword fighting, the problem was however Ryuko wasn't basic. There was so much more she could do with the sword and Meta Knight intended to bring that power out.

"Alright" he said clearing his throat "Today we will start working on more advanced techniques"

Ryuko raised her eyebrow "Like what?" she asked

"Like using your Life Fibers as part of your fighting style, yes they boost your physical abilities out right simply by being in your body, but they can also be used physically in a fight"

Ryuko looked uneasy after he told her this and understandably so. Meta Knight probably would have also panicked if he learned that he was essentially half clothing half puffal. But he also knew that Ryuko was only limiting her self by not using her power, and in a fight holding back could lead to defeat in an instant.

"Your only limiting yourself by not using them," he said, "Don't you want to beat Satsuki?"

"Of course I do!" he girl snapped back "It's just kinda weird using shit inside me to do it"

Meta Knight nodded in understanding "in that case let's start with something simple"

He reached into his cape and pulled out a ball of string, which he cut a piece off of and tied to Galaxia.

"In battle your weapon is your life, and losing that weapon" he threw Galaxia a few meters away from him "could be what decides if you win or lose"

"Some weapons will return to their wielder if they are called, but others such as yours cannot" he said referring to the scissor "so what do you do if your weapon is knocked away?"

"Run over to get it duh" Ryuko said rolling her eyes "look could you skip to the point please"

Meta Knight sighed. All his students had problems. Sword and Blade had been to focused on battle, Tiff had been somewhat impatient, Knuckled Joe was hot headed like his father, Silica had been more interested in books then learning to fight like her mother, and Kirby well ...had been Kirby. But Ryuko was maybe the worst of all: she was hot headed, impatient, always looking for a fight, and just plain rude at times. She was the one thing he feared when training someone. She was him.

"What im trying to say is that you can use your life fibers" he yanked on the string pulling Galaxia back to him "As a hook for your weapon" he caught the sword right as it flew up

"Now you try" he said motioning to her hands "focus on the life fibers in your body, bend them to your will"

Ryuko closed her eyes concentrating on the life fibers within her, straining to use her power for the first time. Slowly a string started coming out of her right pointer finger. After about 30 seconds she gasped and opened her eyes clearly exhausted by the effort. Meta Knight clapped

"Good job Matoi. I was not expecting you to get it first try" Ryuko looked down at the string now protruding from her finger. "If you practice it will get easier" Meta Knight said "Now I think that's enough for today"

Ryuko looked up in surprise "Really? I push a string out of my finger and we call it quits?"

Meta Knight nodded "Things like this take great effort when you first try them, and I don't want you to have other things to distract you," he said, "we will move on to more advanced things when you have mastered this, now lets head back it's getting late"

Ryuko nodded walked over to her scooter and drove off with Meta Knight following close behind

The next day Kirby, Mako, and Ryuko were walking to school as normal. Kirby didn't actually attend any classes he just mostly hung out, he said he was "looking for good abilities" whatever the hell that means. As they walked up however they noticed a sign outfront, it read: CHALLENGE TO A DUAL Attention Ryuko Matoi of Second Year Class K. I will be waiting in the Kendo Club after school -Sanageyama

Ryuko cracked a smile "So one of the elite jerks is finally brave enough to stop hiding behind the club presidents" she pounded her fist into an open palm "Alright then let's see what he's got"

"If it's not till after school we could skip class and go train" Kirby suggested "I mean your not going to pay attention and Makos just going to sleep" Ryuko knew this was true and a warm up never hurt

"Alright" she said "Why not"

Location: Empty Lot in Honno town

Kirby sized up his opponent. Ryuko was no slouch thats for sure but he also knew that she hadn't even BEGUN to tap into the power she and Senkestu had, so his plan was simple: show don't tell

"Alright let's begin," he said. Reaching up to his visor he selected his newly acquired "Kamui" ability, copied it, and after a brief flash stood ready.

Ryuko and Senketsu eye(s) went wide at the sight "What the hell?!" she exclaimed. Kirby was now sporting Ryuko's hair on his head complete with the red bang, scissor blade sung across his back.

"I figured the best way for us to train was to show you what else you and Senkestu can do" he explained, "You still have a lot of powers that not even Meta Knight knows about"

"And you do?" Senkestu asked

Kirby smiled "Yep!" he tapped his visor "Not only does this thing let me copy other people abilities, but it also gives me a read out of all the abilities attacks and uses, for example-" he stepped back "Senketsu Senjin!" after a small flash Kirby's appearance changed once again. Now instead of the Ryuko's hair he was wearing black and red armour with spikes covering it.

"This is 'Blade Mode'" he said "There's also a Gale mode, Sound Negation Mode, and a combo between Blade and Gale"

Ryuko just stood there slack jawed and Senketsu looked like he was having trouble processing the situation

"W-w-well then" he said at last, "I guess you do know more about our powers"

Kirby smirked "Yep, so then? Wanna give it a go yourself?"

Location: Kendo Club

A large crowd was gathered inside the gym all eagerly awaiting the coming fight. Kirby wasn't surprised though, after all, two of the big names were going to go head to head. Mako had gone ahead of them and was somewhere in the crowd.

"Ok. Ryuko, Senketsu, you two ready?" Kirby asked

"Born ready" Ryuko said confident as ever

"As am i" the Kamui added

Kirby nodded "No fear. No hesitation. That'S what a true warrior needs! GO GET EM!" he said as Ryuko kicked the door in. The wall of students parted making way for the newcomers

"Look who showed up" Sanageyama stood in the center of the ring waiting. Ryuko smirked

"I was called out by one of the Elite Four. Thats an invite i can't refuse."

Sanageyama returned the smirk "Now thats the spirit. ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!"  
There was a flash of light then when Sanageyama once stood was a giant green mech suit.

"How the hell is THAT a uniform?!" Kirby thought to himself

Ryuko reached up and yanked the pin on her glove, synchronizing with Senketsu in a flash of light. The crowd went wild and the fight began. Ryuko rushed in going for a quick finish but Sanageyama dodged it instantly. "Come 'ere!" Ryuko shouted rushing in to deliver a flurry of blows but none of them seemed to land. Sanageyama quickly punished her by drawing a staff from his arm smashing ryuko's back and making Kirby flinch.

"Your moves are SO predictable!" he said cockily.

Ryuko said something to Senketsu but Kirby didn't hear what and then went fast enough to rival sonic (on a bad day) only for her opponent to rush up next to her somehow and smack her repeatedly. "You can't dodge my blade no matter how fast you are!" he taunted "wanna know why? Well i'll show you! TENGANTSU!" as he said this small lights appeared on his suit and started jerking around rapidly "With these eyes I can see any move you make BEFORE YOU MAKE IT!"

"What?!" Ryuko yelled

Her opponent unleashed a flurry of blows Ryuko just barely able to block them

"Ryuko" Senketsu said nervously "I think it's time to pull out one of our new tricks"

Ryuko grunted from the force of the blows "No shit Sherlock" she blocked another attack "but i can't exactly disengage!"

Kirby slapped himself. He had forgotten to mention that she could swap at any time even when under attack. But he couldn't say anything now, if he did that would be interfering with club activities and then he was sure Satsuki would kick him and his housemate out into the ocean so he just sat and watched as Sanageyama unleashed a flurry of blows knocking Ryuko down.

"Come on is that all you got?!"

Slowly Ryuko got up from the ground "NOT EVEN CLOSE! SENKETSU SENJIN!"

When she said this her Kamui seemed to morph growing spikes on it and claws appearing on her gloves

"W-what the?!" her opponent seemed startled by the sudden transformation

Ryuko flashed her trademark smirk "Now lets see your staff hit something it can withstand!" she charged in with Sanageyama unleashing another flurry of blows but they were all deflected as the staff hit the spikes and broke.

"Here we go!" she changed her scissor into decapitation mode "Finishing move SEN-I-SOSHITSU!" jetting forward she slashed through Sanageyama uniform reducing it to mere fibers wich Senketsu absorbed

Mako rushed over immediately and kirby followed

"YOU DID IT RYUKO YOU BEAT ONE OF THE ELITE FOUR ALREADY! YOUR SO FAST AMAZING! AND SO FAST! AND SO SPIKY! AND SO AWESOME!" the brunette rambled while flailing her arms in circles  
"Yeah what Mako said" Kirby added

"This isn't over yet!" the three turned to see Sanageyama sword drawn...and naked

"I'll fight you naked! Come on Matoi!" suddenly he was whipped from behind and dropped to his knees

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE SANAGEYAMA!" the all to familiar voice of Gamagori yelled

"YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE ELITE FOUR!"

"Now hold on a second!" Kirby stepped up and glared at the man "He put up a good fight and almost won to!" everyone looked at him in shock not only for talking back to Gamagori but for defending one of the elite four

"He was the only one who had the honor to formally challenge Ryuko with no strings attached and meanwhile you three are just content with letting your president cronies do all the work for you!" he planted his foot firmly "Where's your spirit?! Wheres your honor?! Where's your drive?! A true warrior fights their opponents head on! He may have lost but he lost respectfully and refused to give up" he point his nub up at the 3 elitles "So unless your willing to come down here and put up a fight just like the one he did, SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND SIT BACK DOWN ON YOUR HIGH HORSES!" to emphasize his point he swapped to ninja and threw a smoke bomb disappearing from the gym


	8. Chapter 6: Reflection

Location: Kirby's house

Meta Knight was awoken by a knock at the door. He sat up and seeing that everyone was asleep opened the door and was startled when a pink blob tackled him to the ground

"META KNIGHT I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

Meta Knight didn't know how to respond or how to process what he saw. What he saw was KIRBY. By this time everyone else had been woken up and were staring as well

"I'm so glad I finally found you guys!" Kirby? Then looked over at the Kirby who was in bed and looking a bit nervous

"Oh hey shadow! What are you doing here?"

"Shadow? Wait…." Everyone turned to 'Shadow' who after a moment let out a defeated sigh

"Alright you got me" he said dejectedly. Slowly the color seemed to drain out of his body replacing his old Pink body and red feet with a light grey body and dark gray feet.

"Shadow Kirby?!" The three roommates said all at once

Bandana Dee turned to Kirby "Wait.." he questioned "where was our Kirby then?"

Kirby just gave an innocent smile "I was out getting snacks! After all it's not a party without snacks!"

"And he asked me to cover for him until he got back because he didn't want you guys to worry" Shadow explained "didn't you guys notice the difference in attitude?"

Everyone shook their heads

"I we all thought you were just tired" Dedede said "Whenever a new tournament rolls around Kirby's one of the people who has to go a week early to adjust or else he becomes impossible to even be in the same room with"

"True" Kirby said

"So that begs the question" Meta Knight said turning to his student "How did you get here?"

Kirby raised his hand to his mouth in thought "Well when i got back with the snacks I saw my house was being sucked into a portal and i jumped in after it and then when i woke up i was here. But now everything is ok because we're all here and together!" he paused a confused look on his face "where IS here exactly?"

One very long and boring recap of the adventure and characters that i don't want to write out later (roughly 30 minutes)

"That's a weird story" Kirby said as his friends finished

"Yes i know" Meta Knight said "But it's all true"

Kirby nodded before jumping up from where he was sitting "Ok" he said cheerfully "So where is this Ryuko girl? I wanna meet her and say hi!"

"She'll be at school by now" Bandana Dee said "I can take you up there if you want"  
"Ok! Lets go!" the puffball jumped up and grabbed the waddle dees hand as well as the copy visor from off of shadows head before rushing out the door

Location:Honnouji academy

"Are you sure this is a school?" Kirby asked "Seems more like a prison or a castle"

"That's what we all thought to" Bandana Dee replied leading Kirby through the large entrance "But nope. Its a school"

(And a rather shitty one at that) the Dee thought to himself.

"So where do we find Ryuko anyway?" Kirby questioned "This place is HUGE it could take hours!"

"Just trust me. You'll be able to tell where Ryuko is" a explosion rangout behind the waddle dee as he finished speaking "Because wherever Ryuko Matoi goes trouble always follows!" he rushed over to where explosion was hoping to catch what was left of the fight Ryuko was in Kirby trailing close behind. By the time they got there the fight had already ended and Ryuko and Mako were eating lunch.

"Is that her?" Kirby asked excitedly eager to make a new friend

"Yep that's her" Bandana Dee said as he nodded "and the girl next to her is Mako" he turned to the pink Puffle only to find he was no longer there and had already ran over to where the two girls were sitting

"Hi my names Kirby! Nice to meet you!" Kirby said excitedly. He loved making new friends ever since he was a little kid and being able to say things and not just "poyo" made it even easier.

The two girls glanced at him with confused looks

"You ok Kirby?" Ryuko asked "You seem...different"  
"That's because he is" Bandana Dee said walking up "Ryuko, Mako meet OUR Kirby"

Ryuko raised her eyebrow "Our?"

"Yeah" Bandana Dee rubbed the back of his head "Turns out that the Kirby we had with us was SHADOW Kirby" he explained

Mako at this point had gotten very close to Kirbys face and he was starting to feel uncomfortable

"I don't see a difference" the girl said

"Yeah me neither he. He looks the same as always he's just actin kinda weird" Ryuko added

"Let me explain" Bandana Dee began "Back in dreamland there's a thing called 'The Dimensional Mirror' and inside of it is the mirror world!"

"Mirror World?" Ryuko said raising an eyebrow

"Yes" Bandana Dee responded matter of factly "In the mirror world everything is a bit different whether it be the landscapes, locations, history, etc. one thing that is consistent though is the people. Everyone who lives in dreamland has a mirror world counterpart, and dude to them having a grey or black hue we call them either 'shadow' or 'dark' versions." he pointed to Kirby

"Such as Kirby's double Shadow Kirby. While Shadow Kirby is somewhat grumpy and standoffish, Kirby is outgoing and friendly"

"So essentially they're the opposite of you, like a mirror?"

"Exactly!"

Mako who had been surprisingly quiet up until that point suddenly jumped into the conversation

"Does that mean me and Ryuko have mirror versions to?!" She asked enthusiastically

Bandana Dee actually had to think on that one "I'm not sure" he said at last, "The mirror world isn't a universal thing. You may have one you may not" he shrugged,'' We'll never know"

Suddenly a knife embedded itself in the wall next to them  
"Well, well, well Ryuko Matoi"

Ryuko sighed "For fucks sake this is the 3rd time today"

As Ryuko synchronized and started fighting her attackers with her three companions cheering her on a lone figure watched them from the shadows

"My lady will be interested in this!" it said in the voice of a young woman "Hopefully she still has that junky old mirror"

The figure backed further into the shadows and vanished without leaving any signs it had been there in the first place…..

The next day

Location: An old lot in Honno Town

Scissor clashed against scissor as two warriors battled, neither showing any signs of letting up. The battle had come to a head and it looked like one warrior was going to kill the other when a voice rang out and stopped them

"Time!"

Meta Knight jumped down from the pile of logs he had been sitting on and walked over to his two students.

"Good work both of you" He said

"Heh it was nothing'" Ryuko said cocky as always

"Thanks Meta" Kirby said with a big grin on his face

Meta Knight turned to his fellow Puffal "Kirby your training is done for today, go get an ice cream or something"

"YEAH ICE CREAM!" the younger puffal yelled as he ran off to find his unfortunate victim

"Was he always like that?" Ryuko asked leaning on her scissor

Meta Knight let out a small chuckle "Indeed. He has never lost his hope, or his positivity"

He then motioned to Ryuko "Now as for you. I think it's time for the next stop in training your INNER power"

Ryuko frowned. Meta Knight could tell that her being only half human was something that still bothered her and something she would rather not explore. But being a Star Warrior, or a warrior i general meant leaving your comfort zone.

"Do you remember back at your old house how i cut off your finger and it grew back?" he asked knowing the answer

"What kinda question is that?! Of course i fucking remember!" She spat back at him

Ignoring the rudeness Meta Knight continued "well regenerating limbs is not the only thing your life fibers can do"

Ryuko took a few steps back and drew her sword

"I'm not going to cut one of your limbs off again" Meta Knight said flatly

"Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice fuck you!" She said clearly not confident he was telling the truth

He sighed. She was by far his most difficult student. Hell she was difficult even when she wasn't. He still remembered the first time they had met…

Several years ago

Location: Matoi Manor

"Thank you for letting me in good sir" Meta Knight said wrapped in a blanket, his gear handing over a fire

Isshin shook his head and held up his hand "Think nothing of it. A wielder of Galaxia is always a friend of mine"  
Meta Knight's eyes widened "You know of Galaxia"  
Isshin nodded "of course. the tale of the masked knight and the gold sword galaxia was one of my daughters favorite storys"

Meta Knight raised his eyebrows "daughter? I did not see any sign of her on our way into the study"

Right as he had finished the front door swung open revealing a child no more then five or six years, who Meta Knight assumed was Isshin's daughter, standing there in a black and red raincoat.

Isshin sighed "That's because she's supposed to be at school"

The girl had walked inside and taken her coat, backpack, and shoes off and was starting to walk upstairs

"Ryuko! come here! now!" The girl stopped and turned to walk over to where her father and Meta Knight were sitting. Something that caught Meta Knights attention was the single red bang in her otherwise black hair.

"Ryuko" Isshin said calmly but harshly "Why aren't you at school"

Ryuko crossed her arms "That asshole jay picked a fight with me again and said i started it after he got his ass handed to him"

Meta Knight was taken aback. He had not expected such a young individual to be using that kind of language.

"Ryuko" Her father said again, "What did I tell you about attacking the other kids"

"But-"  
"Ryuko"

She looked down "Not to"

"That's right," her father said "I'll have a talk with the principal about this and explain but you CAN'T keep doing this. If it happens again tell an adult"  
"Fine" she said in a low voice

"Now go wash up and we can discuss this some more"

Ryuko stomped upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door

Meta Knight had stayed silent that entire interaction and decided that it was not appropriate to speak

"She seems...troubled"

Isshin sighed "That's putting it lightly…"

Neither of them spoke for a long while after that

The Present

Location: an old lot in Honno Town

Meta Knight was taken out of his daydream by Mako running into their training area and grabbing Ryuko

"COME ON RYUKO WE'RE GONNA BE LATE"

"Huh?! Mako?! What?!"

The two girls dashed off (it was more of Mako pulling Ryuko along)

"WE WILL CONTINUE TOMORROW!" Meta Knight yelled after them and wondered how Ryuko had gotten a friend so much like her but also so different at the same time

A/N: Ok so i really hated the way i wrote Kirby so now Shadow Kirby is here to! this was my first attempt at a fully original chapter the next one will go back to the main story of KlK at episode 6


	9. Chapter 7: Fighting the bad fight

A/N: ok so this is one of the chapters ive wanted to do for a LONG time. In fact i think its my favorite episode in the first part of KlK. ive put alot of thought into how I want this chapter to go so this will either be the worst of the best chapter yet i can't tell right now.

Location: Honnoji academy

Ryuko grunted as she sat down, a few one star students dragging away the unconscious bodies of the three club presidents she had just...well bodied. She groaned

"Damn these guys just KEEP COMING" throwing her hands into the air with frustration

Beside her Kirby and Mako popped out of the small pile of food they had been inside of thanks to the help of Kirbys 'cook' ability.

"Why are you upset Ryuko?" Mako asked tilting her head to the side "Your, like, the most popular kid in the whole SCHOOL!"

Ryuko sighed at Makos obliviousness "THAT'S the problem! I cant catch a break, im either in class or im fighting some assholes who think they can get a three star uniform with my head!"

She rested her chin in her hand "and it seems like whenever I beat one of those dorks another FIVE show up out of nowhere!"

"It is rather vexing" Senketsu agreed "And all this fighting isn't good for you, your blood pressures been unnaturally high from all the synchronizations we've had to do"

Ryuko scowled "I told you to stop monitoring my body" she said in a monotone voice that showed she didn't have the energy to back up any threat she made.

Mako unable to hear senketsu interrupted with her own thought "Well that's because some clubs are are splitting up into smaller ones"

She looked over to her brown haired friend

"What?! How many people do you even need to start a club?!"  
"One" Mako said bluntly

"GREAT JUST GREAT!" she moaned "SO EVERYONE'S GONNA BE COMING FOR MY HEAD NOW?!"

"Why not just make vore own cub?"Kirby piped (Translation: Why not just make your own club(i put my fist in my mouth and said this outloud...yeah that's the kinda stuff I do to write this))

Ryuko looked over at Kirby who had a giant apple in his mouth "Huh?"

"Y mean if u only need one person mutts stopping voo?" (Translation: I mean if you only need one person what's stopping you?)

"That's...not a bad idea" Senktsu said "I mean it would be better than waiting for people to attack us."

Ryuko's face lit up "Yeah your right! I could fight people when i wanted AND it might make getting to Satsuki easier!" She brought her fist down into her palm "and we can get Kirby and his friends to help!"  
Now it was Kirby's turn to have his face light up "I get to help! YAY!" the little puffball started bouncing with excitement.

However no one noticed Kirby's shadow slowly disappearing from behind him

Location: Kirby's front lawn

Bandana Dee was relaxing in a lawn chain in front of Kirby's house and enjoying a rare moment of calm in his life. Dedede was napping, Kirby and Meta Knight were out training with Ryuko, and he hadn't been attacked for the entire day. He let out a relaxed sigh as he felt the warm sun on his body, and pulled his bandana down over his eyes. And then a loud crashing sounds from next door ruined the moment. Bandana Dee sighed lifting his Bandana off his eyes and picking up his spear which had been laying next to him and went to investigate. Letting himself inside he was met with a surprising sight. Mako was at her family's table laying face down on what looked like paperwork and a lot of it at that. Curious Bandana Dee walked over and pick up one of the sheets at random

"Club rules and regulations page 69" he read "and then it just says 'nice' about 420 times"

Mako lifted her head and responded "Yeah Ryuko had the idea of starting a club and then dumped all the paperwork on me"

Bandana Dee jumped a little at the sight of Makos face, or more specifically her bloodshot and bag heavy eyes.

"A club?" he said composing himself

Mako nodded "Yeah. she's calling it 'fight club' and we're gonna use it as a way to fight more clubs faster so Ryuko can talk to lady Satsuki sooner"

Bandana Dee looked from the paperwork to the exhausted girl "I can help if you want"

Makos eye lit up "Really?!" she asked even more excitedly then normal

The dee nodded "Sure, I mean, it can't be harder than all the paperwork Dedede makes me do!"

Mako scooped the little dee up in a hug "Thank you thank you thank you! I've barely slept a wink since i started this and i'm SO TIRED"

"Its nothing" the dee managed to squeak out as Mako continued to squeeze him

The next day

"Alright everyone. I hereby call the first meeting of fight club to order!" Bandana Dee said blowing into a little party horn

The usual group had gathered in Kirby's house which they were using as the clubs meeting spot

"Now then! Let's take roll!" he clicked a pen he was holding

"Kirby?"

"Here!" The puffball called excitedly

"Meta Knight?"

"Present" The knight said looking up from the book he had been reading

"Great King?"

"READY TO KICK SOME ASS!" Dedede cried proudly pumping his hand in the air

"Shadow?"

Nothing

"Shadow?"  
Still nothing. Bandana Dee looked around "Anyone seen Shadow today?"

Everyone shook their heads. Bandana Dee shrugged

"His loss. Ryuko?"

"Here" Ryuko replied flatly

"And Mako"

"Here!" The girl said popping up beside Bandana Dee making him jump

"Right" he said keeping his composure "Everyones here, good!"

He pulled out a stand and a large sheet of paper

"Now onto business"

He pointed to the chart which was split into four rows. At the top of each there was a little icon (imagine the stock icons from SSBU) followed by several icons of purple mean looking faces

"Ok here's the clubs you will be fighting today. Kirby will fight the chess, sewing, archery, and computer clubs"

Kirby saluted with a big goofy grin on his face

"Meta Knight will fight the baseball, fencing, golf, and jousting clubs"

Meta Knight nodded a small flash of orange in his eyes showing excitement

"And Ryuko will fight the Curling, art, shop, and acting clubs"  
Ryuko flashed a cocky grin while Senketsu let out a small grunt of confirmation

"Hey what about me?!" Dedede shouted jumping up from where he had been sitting "I wanna get in on the action!"

Bandana Dee sighed. He knew this would happen and had prepared for it

"Great king I have something for you as well" he said flipping the page of the notebook he was holding "You get to do rematches, meaning if any club wants to rematch they get to fight you"

The Pengu just stared "so what you're saying is…..i get sloppy seconds"

Bandana Dee face palmed. This was gonna be a lot more work than he thought

Two weeks later

Location: Mankanchoke two-star residence

Bandana Dee walked out onto the street furious with Mako. they were supposed to be a TEAM in this but now she was just dictating everything! Worse she was working everyone to death! Kirby was copying the wrong abilities because he couldn't focus, Meta Knight's mask we being held together with duct tape when he came home, Dedede was bored which was a bigger problem then you would think, and Ryuko...well Ryuko seemed depressed. And not just tired depressed, she seemed…..sad. He had tried to bring it up but everyone else was so irritable. Hell SHADOW had become the most tolerable person to be around and he was an asshole. But the Mankanchokes were the worst. They were always busy and apart weather it was going to a party, work, or just trying to get attention. But Mako was the worst of them. She was so caught up in keeping her social status and was acting like she ran the whole club even though he did half the work, which she didn't even thank him for anymore! Only bright side was the club's success. They had managed to take out almost 40 clubs and get Makos family and Ryuko a better home but like he said before THEY HAD BECOME SNOBS. He took a deep breath. It wouldn't be too much longer, Ryuko would defeat the elite four soon and then Satsuki and then they could make everything go back to normal...he hoped

The next day

Quick A/N: ok im rushing the chapter along because now we are moving to the first BIG fight of the fic and I wanted to get to writing it. Sorry if this chapters lacking in story

Location: Honnouji academy courtyard

"Ryuko whatever your plan is or was its not working! We have to fight back!" Seketsu said in alarm trying in vain yet again to get his wairer to defend herself against the onslaught of attacks Mako was throwing at her.

"It's fine Senketsu this is going to work" her said to her Kamui yet again. It had to work. Sooner or later Mako would relize that she wasnt doing the right thing, that their friendship was more important then some dumb status...right?

Mako punched her in the gut pushing her back a good 10 feet

"RYUKO IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE HIT LIKE THAT YOUR GOING TO LOSE, YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING" Senkestu yelled not bothering the conceal his worry and fear

"COME ON MAKO! FINISH HER OFF!" The rest of the mankanshoku yelled as the crowd roared

But Ryuko but stood there unmoving. If this didn't work-if she couldn't make even one real friend-if she wasn't strong enough to save Mako from her own greed, then she wouldn't be able to avenge her dad anyway

Mako charged forward winding up for the last hit.

Ryuko wasn't scared though. She knew Mako wouldn't do it. She knew Mako cared more about her then her status. Everything would be fine as long as she-a sudden pain filled her washing over everything, forcing her to let out the scream of pain she had been holding inside this entire time. Ryuko felt something break. Was it her spirit? No. this was something ... physically. Her entire head burned, the pain was unimaginable. Then there was nothing. She fell back as she heard Senkestu yelling to her in vain, she heard the crowd go silent, and she heard the familiar voices of Meta Knight yelling her name, she heard the voice of Bandana Dee saying something and then Mako responding. But she couldn't hear what was said. She felt her blood pooling around her coming out of the crack in her skull. But all of that faded and as she lost consciousness the last thing she thought of, was how she failed to save her friend…..

"Thanks for coming with me Meta Knight" Bandana Dee said as he and the mask puffal walked toward the entrance to the school

"It is no trouble my friend" he said grimacing under his mask "Frankly i was ready to end this stpid club myself"

The night before Bandana Dee had asked Meta Knight to come with him so he could tell Mako that they quit and so Meta Knight could maybe convince Ryuko to leave as well, an idea the knight was glad to be apart of. Suddenly an ear splitting scream made them both jump.

"That sounded like Ryuko!" Meta Knight said worry quickly filling his voice "Somethings happening"

"Let's hurry then!" Bandana Dee said dashing off to the school. He knew Mako had something to do with this, she probably put Ryuko up against a foe she couldn't beat yet or hell maybe even Satsuki herself! "When I get my hands on her-" he smacked into Meta Knight who had stopped at the entrance to the school

"Meta Knight what-" the words died before he could speak them. There on the ground was Ryuko's limp form surrounded by a pool of blood. She wasn't moving and she was barely breathing.

"RYUKO!" Meta Knight wailed as he rushed over to his fallen student with Bandana Dee following close behind. Meta Knight reached the girl first and knelt to take her pulse.

"Is she.."

Meta Knight shook his head "No thankfully. She won't be doing much for a few days but she will live thanks to her life fibers"

Bandana Dee nodded "Good. now stay here and protect her"  
Meta Knight glanced up "Who will deal with her then?" he asked sarcastically pointing to Mako "If she managed to crack Ryuko's skull with her fist then i am the only one who has any chance of beating her"

Bandana Dee glared daggers at him "To fucking bad then. I started this, and I'M going to finish it to"

He walked a few paces away before confronting the other girl

"MAKO! WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE."

Mako turned to face him seemingly noticing everything that was happening for the first time.

"What do ya mean?" she asked in her normal energetic voice

Bandana Dees anger flared "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU PSYCHOPATH" he pointed to Ryukos body which Meta Knight was still standing over, seemingly in too much shock to do anything else

Mako looked from the body back to Bandana Dee "Oh that" she said nonchalantly "She was getting in the way of my happiness so i had to take care of her" she shrugged "nothing to exciting"

By now the school had gone deathly quiet. Not even Satsuki or her elites interjected to try and instill a sense of order. It was just Bandana Dee and Mako. no one else mattered

"Nothing to exciting?!" The Dee spat "Is this a game to you?! Do you think this is funny?!"

"Now that you mention it" Mako said giggling a bit "it is sorta funny"

That was the breaking point.

"Mako Mancanchoke" Bandana Dee pulled his spear off his back "As captain of Dedede's royal guard and general of the waddle dee army…" He planted his feet and pointed his spear at Mako "...I swear on my honor. I. WILL. KILL. YOU. WHERE. YOU. STAND!"

Meta Knight tried to call out to his friend "BANDANA DON'T-" but his words fell on def ears as Bandana Dee rushed forward, intending to end this with one hit, but just barely missing as Mako dodged to the side and stuck him in the back of his head/body but thankfully he was able to avoid the follow up attack. This left him in a position to sweep Mako off her feet and launch her away with the butt of his spear

"Damn sense when did she pack such a punch?!" he thought to himself, "im not going to win this with if i just keep rushing in, gotta mix it up" he clicked a small button on his spear making the tip retract to reveal a small orb.

"Lets see you hit me if you cant even get close!" the orb began to glow and Bandana Dee thrust his spear forward, unleashing a storm of electric orbs at Mako. She tried to dodge out of the way but was unsuccessful as six of the orbs made contact. Bandana Dee prepared another attack and was ready to unleash it but Mako had somehow gotten right on top of him. He quickly switched to the parasol shield and thought now was as good a time as any for some mid-fight banter.

"Why?! Why did you kill her?! She was your friend! She's the reason you got all this stuff in the first place!"

Mako's face darkened "She was going to quit the club, and without members the club isn't official anymore. We would have been sent back to the slums and had to live in dirt again like the filth we once were!" she pushed harder on the shield move Bandana Dee back a few inches

"I WON'T LET ANYONE GET IN THE WAY OF MY FAMILY'S HAPPINESS! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES!"

It was then Bandana Dee noticed something. Her eyes. Instead of the usually brown they were instead a dark shade of purple like how Meta Knight and Dedede had looked when they were possessed by the dark hearts. But there was something else. Her eyes look glassy. It was like she was in control but at the same time she possessed. There were only to things that got rid of possessions: Exosisims and beating the crap out of someone. But because King Doo or Simirror or Magolor or literally any of the DOZENS wizards he knew, he would just have to beat the crap out of her. Dropping his parasol he slid between Makos legs, closing his eyes as per his training in chivalry, and quickly pulled out his Dee Specs.

"Welcome back Bandana" The computerized voice of D33NA said "What can I assist you with"

"Deena i need you-" he paused as he rolled to dodge one of Makos punches "-I need you to give me a full stat read on that girl" he said pointing to Mako

"Acknowledged" D33NA replied "Beginning scan. Time until completion: two minutes"

Bandana Dees brow burrowed "Guess i gotta stall until then" he ducked out of the way of another one of Makos punches and countered by embedding his spear in her jacket. Shifting his weight he slammed Mako into the ground repeatedly. After about the tenth time D33NA broke in

"Sorry to interrupt sir but the scan is complete"

"Gotcha hold on a sec" Bandana Dee responded. On his next swing he flung Mako at a nearby wall and took the opportunity to fall back a bit

"Ok Deena: show me the stats read out"

D33NA whurred as it processed "Acknowledged" a layout appeared on the visors screen as D33NA read out the stats

"Mako, Threat level:High. Max HP:1000. Current HP:666. Attacks: M-Jab, trophy rush, homerun spike, Corrupt heart burst. Skill level:Low. Possessor threat level: Weak, they should go down if Makos HP drops under 100. Is this satisfactory sir?"  
"Perfect. Good job Deena"

"Thank you sir" the AI responded

Bandana Dee looked over to Ryuko who was still unconscious and guarded by Meta Knight

"Deena can you give me a stat read out on that girl over there?" he asked

"Affirmative" the AI responded

"Good, inform me when it's done" he set his spear into broadsword mode "I got a fight to finish"

He rushed forward to Mako who was getting back up and unleashed a furry of slashes quickly draining her health. He suddenly felt a surge of power coursed through him as his eyes turned yellow and his body started to glow. Acting with an unnatural amount of speed, he grabbed Mako and threw her to the ground before activating his FINAL SMASH. His spear opened up revealing the orb once again except this time the orb was MUCH MUCH bigger. Unleashing a giant energy sphere he stuck Mako and controlling the sphere struck her again and again and again. Then the sphere grew even larger and Bandana Dee knew it was time to pull out technique number 91 of the waddle dee combat guide: the finishing monolog

"I don't know what you are, or where you came from" he said pointing at Mako "but you have no right to twist someone to your will,now, BEGONE FELL BEAST AND LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

The orb burst sending Mako high into the air. Bandana Dee rushed towards her grabbing the scissor blade Ryuko had dropped some time ago, and surged forward cutting off her Goku uniform

"What was it that Ryuko always says again?" he mumbled "Oh yeah!"

"SEN-I-SO-SHITSU!" he yelled as Makos uniform burst into pieces leaving a crying girl curled up on the ground. Bandana Dee walked over to Mako and embraced her

"Its ok Make it wasn't your fault, greed does things to people and what's important now is that we move past that"

Mako kept blubbering things along the line of "im sorry" and "what have I done"

Bandana Dee looked over to Meta Knight and nodded as he picked up Makos sobbing form and Meta Knight picked up Ryuko. The two walked out of the stadium with Makos family following close behind


	10. Update

ok im going to keep this short. i have no idea where i want to take the story from here and have kinda lost intrest in writing it. i have ideas for other storys that i want to write and i cant do that if i feel like another story is tieing me down. please understand and have a good day and im very sorry


End file.
